The present invention relates to work lights and, more particularly, to work lights which have a magnetic base for supporting the light.
Work lights, such as trouble lights or drop lights, are commonly used to illuminate confined darkened areas on a temporary basis. For example, mechanics often use work lights to illuminate work areas within wheel wells of vehicles, as well as to illuminate dash areas and the engine compartment. Such work lights must be capable of use under various conditions in order to provide adequate illumination while being positioned in a location which does not hinder access to the work area. In addition, means for mounting the lights, such as a hook or magnet, must be provided in order to position the light while permitting a worker to work in the illuminated area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,894 to Gonzales discloses a trouble light for vehicles which utilizes magnets to position and mount the trouble light to more effectively direct light to the desired work area. The magnets are adapted to be mounted directly to the housing of the trouble light such that it is desirable to have a magnetic surface directly adjacent to the area being illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,462 to Komonko discloses a clamp-on magnet for trouble lamps wherein a pair of wire clamps are pivotally mounted to a magnetic base. The wire clamps are adapted to engage the shield of a trouble light whereby the trouble light is magnetically mounted and adapted to move in pivotal relationship to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,708 to Louis discloses a light assembly having a magnetized base. The light assembly includes a flexible gooseneck connection between the base and a lamp whereby the lamp may be adjusted to different positions relative to the base.
One problem associated with prior art work lights includes the difficulty of positioning the light in a convenient location which provides illumination for the desired work surface. For example, when additional illumination is required for the wheel well of a vehicle, the magnetically mounted work light must typically be supported from a location outside of the wheel well because the inner wheel well surfaces are typically formed of plastic and therefore define non-magnetic surfaces. In addition, lights having magnetic bases and adapted to be mounted outside of the wheel well often block access of a mechanic through the wheel opening.
A further problem associated with many prior art work lights includes the use of incandescent bulbs which causes heating of the lights, which can potentially burn an operator working near the light. Further, incandescent lights cast shadows in the work area in such a manner that the work area is not fully illuminated.